Night Rain
by Beccollie
Summary: The daughter of two famous zoologists Amaya Everheart plans to follow in her parents' footsteps. After moving around all her life Amaya and her family settle down in Japan for the second time to run the animal sanctuary her grandparents left behind for them. Her close friendship with Tamaki pulls her into the host club world of Ouran Academy. This is a story of love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1 Reunions

A/N: **Hi, this is the first fanfiction I've written on in over 3 years, much anime fanfiction. I fell in love with Ouran High School Host Club when one of my college friends introduced the show to me and I can't stop watching it no matter how much time goes by. I especially fell in love with the devilish Hitachiin Twins, and Tamaki Suoh's character. I hope you guys like this story and I hope not to give up on this story like I have with a lot of my other fanfics on this site. Please give me as much feedback as possible, because it's been a while since I've written anything. Words Boldly Italicized are going to be the lyrics to any songs my oc will be listening to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters except for my OC's. I might include some songs throughout this story and I don't own them either.**

* * *

 **Amaya's P.O.V.**

"Okay, here goes nothing," I sighed, squeezing the golden doorknob apprehensively as I stood outside Music Room 3 debating whether or not I'll enter. After getting through my first day at Ouran Academy for high school, I was able to get directions to the Host Club led by a dear friend of mine. It has been two years since we last saw each other face to face, and he has no idea that I came back to Japan for good, which is why I'm so nervous to see him now. I know for a fact that he'll make a spectacle out of our reunion, which I honestly don't expect anything less from him, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm a chameleon in the world of the rich and beautiful. I'm the kind of girl who tends to blend in with her surroundings and go unnoticed by everyone else.

I turn the handle and quietly push open the towering double doors, and I gasped softly as a tropical breeze hits my sun-tanned face carrying a handful of rose petals with it. The delicate fragrance helps to calm my nerves a bit and I walk into the room, looking for my friend.

"Hello, Ms. Everheart. It has been a while," A familiar voice said casually from behind me and I nearly got a heart attack from right. I turned around to see a tall, pale boy with short black hair wearing glasses and I calmed down upon realizing that it was Kyoya Ootori. We met briefly in middle school when my friend introduced us to each other.

"Yes, it most certainly has," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I see the host club is doing...well for itself? I mean, is it always like this around here?" I asked curiously, motioning with my hand towards the tropical paradise in front of us. "Do you always wear stuff like that?" I pointed at the lack of a shirt, the dark tropical pants and gold bracelets.

"Of course not," Kyoya chuckled and I mentally sighed in relief. "We normally wear our Ouran uniforms, but we do occasionally cosplay." He explained amusedly and I nodded in understanding. "I assume you're here to see Tamaki?"

"Pretty much, but it is good to see you as well, Kyoya-senpai," I admitted sincerely, smiling as his brown eyes softened.

"Amaya?" The next thing I knew, the ground was suddenly farther away than it was several moments ago and my head is tucked inside the crook of someone's pale neck. "Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you again! It's been so long since we've seen each other face to face! I've missed you so very, very, VERY much! And you look so CUTE in the high school uniform for girls!" Tamaki exclaimed joyfully, spinning us around and around until I can't tell which way is up or down from the dizziness.

"I've missed you, too, Tamaki," I said, blushing furiously as I realized he wasn't wearing a proper shirt as he set me down with his arms still wrapped around my waist. His smile is so bright and contagious I couldn't help returning it with a smile just as radiant as his.

"Hey, Boss, what's with all the commotion?" Two identical ginger haired boys with amber colored eyes appeared out of nowhere wearing the same blue and white checkered pants, blue headbands, and gold jewelry on each other. The Hitachiin brothers. They were followed by a short, blonde boy with brown eyes on his sweet face wearing yellow pants (Honey-senpai), and a really tall boy, with messy black hair and dark eyes wearing maroon pants, (Mori-senpai). Another boy with short brown hair and large brown eyes wearing the boy school uniform stood beside Kyoya-senpai.

"Gentlemen, this is Amaya Everheart," Tamaki said, gently turning me around to face his friends, resting his hands on my shoulders. "She is a dear friend of mine and I expect you to treat her with the same respect as you would any other lovely girl here at our school."

"Hi," I waved awkwardly, smiling thinly as everyone in the room stared at me with curious expressions. Feeling the familiar hands of shyness taking hold, I scramble for something to fill the awkward silence with. "Uh, I just came to drop in and say hi...which I did...so, yeah, good to meet y'all, and yeah...bye!" I run towards the door with the intention of running all the way home to hide only for Tamaki to frustrate my escapade.

"No, wait, Amaya! Don't leave!" Tamaki tackles me to the ground, wrapping his long arms around my arms and pinning them to my waist as he struggles to wrestle me back into the spotlight. I wriggle and squirm, flushing with the exertion of separating myself from him intent in successfully escaping.

"Should we help Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asked anxiously, voicing the question on everyone's mind. Kyoya chuckled, shaking his head in response before explaining, "This is quite normal for them."

"Tamaki! Let me go!" I shouted, bucking my hips in an attempt at loosening his hold on me.

"Not until we determine your type!" He responded distractedly, yelping in pain as I bit his arm and his grip on me loosens enough for me to kick him in the stomach and render him momentarily immobile. Free at last, I make a mad dash for the door. "I don't have a type!" I retorted over my shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, Tamaki made a quick recovery and dashed after Amaya determinedly.

"Everybody has a type!" He stated, grabbing her around the waist much to her dismay. He lifted her up into the air and onto his shoulder, kicking and screaming much to Tamaki's chagrin. Both Hitachiin brothers watched with interest as their boss struggled under the brutal onslaught of the petite girl on his shoulder. "Stop fighting me!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Kyoya, help!" I desperately cried out, reaching for him as Tamaki carried me over to a table with a few guests. He simply smiled without making a move to help me. I gawked in disbelief before begging the other members of Tamaki's host club to help me only to be meant with equally sympathetic, but unhelpful expressions.

I yelped as Tamaki plopped me down onto a chair and I stiffened as he ran his hands gently through the tangled mess of curls caramel brown hair. After a few awkward moments, he uses my head as a resting place for his arms before leaning his head on top of mine affectionately. A pink blush blossoms across my sun-kissed cheeks as everyone coos at us and I cross my arms with a pout.

"Awe, you guys are so cute, Tamaki!" One of the girls sitting across from me squeals.

"Why, thank you my dears. Princess Amaya-"

"I'm not a princess!" I protested, shrugging Tamaki's arms off my head.

"-is a dear friend of mine. Despite being a little rough around the edges due to her eccentric upbringing, she is very sweet and kind," Tamaki explained fondly, pinching my cheek affectionately. I retaliate by pretending to bite his hand. "I've already established that you don't care much for the princely type such as myself, and the last time you were at Ouran Academy you weren't entranced by Kyoya's cool type persona," He said to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he stared at me uncomfortably close to my face. "What do you think of Mori-senpai's strong silent type?" he continued, gesturing towards Mori as if he were an item on display.

"He seems like a nice guy, probably a great listener if I wanted someone to talk to, but still not my type," I replied, twirling my long hair in between my fingers with a deadpanned expression. "And as much as I love Honey-senpai's infinitely innocent cuteness, I'll have to pass on him, too."

"Then, perhaps you prefer a more natural type, such as Haru-" Tamaki began only for him to slip on a stray banana peel that seemed to mysteriously materialize out of thin air. I leaned forward worriedly to see if he was alright only to squeak as two orange haired twins appeared out of nowhere on either side of me with matching mischievous expressions on their faces.

"...or maybe you're into the devilish types..." Hikaru inquired, trailing his two fingers up my neck softly, lifting my chin up ever so slightly and I suppressed a shudder at the intimate gesture. Kaoru leaned in close to the other side of my face, rubbing his nose gently against my cheek before pulling back and lingering beside my ear, "...like us?" Kaoru finished slyly, his lips ghosting near the sensitive skin below my earlobe and I couldn't help blushing redder than the Balinese flowers hanging around Honey's neck.

"Get away from my little sister, you shady twins!" Tamaki growled, yanking me out of their grasps and chasing them around the room. I took this as my chance to escape, while Tamaki was distracted, bidding the more sane members of the host club as hasty good-bye before dashing out of the room, down the empty halls of Ouran Academy, off the campus and onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Absolutely not." I said, glaring at Tamaki in annoyance as he broke down crying at my response. The last bell of the day rang twenty minutes ago and as I was making my way down the hall to leave the school for the weekend, relieved to be done with school and for having avoided the host club and Tamaki for a couple of days. Being a social outcast and really observant has it's perks. That is, until Hikaru and Kaoru ambushed me, each of them grabbing a hold of both my arms and kidnapping me. They dragged me to the host club against my will and tried to make me sit down, but when that didn't work they tied me to the chair. "I have better things to do with my time than go to stupid parties." I grumbled, squirming uncomfortably in the seat.

"That's not what your mother said," Kyoya stated calmly, writing something down on his clipboard and fixing a triumphant smile at me. "She said that as long as Tamaki is there, then we have permission to keep you prisoner for as long as we want with the promise that we don't partake in any illegal activities." I internally cursed his quick thinking and my mother's blind faith in Tamaki.

"Therefore, you have no reason not to attend our party..." Hikaru trailed deviously, stroking my long hair slowly and I lean away from him only for Kaoru to appear on the other side of my face with an evil glint in his amber eyes. "...and be our doll for the evening." he finished with a smirk, trailing his finger down the side of my face and I blush furiously.

"And you know what they say, every doll needs a makeover and pretty dresses, wouldn't you agree, Tamaki?" Kaoru inquired mischievously and a light bulb seemed to go off in Tamaki's head as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think you guys might be onto something." Tamaki agreed as everyone surrounded my chair and studied me with strange smiles.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

"As always ladies, the host club is here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your hearts' contents. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." Kyoya announced, smiling charismatically from where he and the host club stood in their places on the grand staircase.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said charmingly, playing the role of a prince very well dressed in his white tuxedo. The host club went all out with the preparations for the party, hiring an orchestra to play fancy music adding to the lovely and romantic atmosphere.

"I loathe all of you profoundly." I growled, glaring at each of the boys lividly.

"But you look so cute Ama-chan!" Honey complimented, grinning adorably and I gave him a deadpanned stare that made him chuckle sheepishly before hiding behind Mori. Tamaki had the Hitachiin brothers make me try on over twenty different formal dresses like a doll, before finally settling on a light blue, off the shoulder short-sleeved lace dress for me to wear for the evening. Then, they had me try on a pair of silver heels only for them to discover that I couldn't walk in them to save my life and they forced me to learn until my feet ached to the point of falling out.

"You could even say she looks as cute as a doll, wouldn't you agree Kaoru?" Hikaru commented, sharing an impish grin with his twin brother. Kaoru hummed in agreement, embracing me from behind and wrapping his long arms around my waist to place a lingering kiss on my jawline. I flushed uncomfortably, wiggling away from him and he moved to cover my right side as Hikaru hugs my left side. They both rest their heads in the crook of my neck, nuzzling me and making me blush a bright red as a bunch of girls squeal at us from below. I glared at them vehemently, clutching the cream colored clutch they gave me for my phone tightly as I refrained from punching them in public.

"Knock it off guys, you've tortured her enough for today," Haruhi, who I learned is a girl working off a debt to the host club, scolded, shoving them off me. I breathed easier standing next to her, knowing that I could count on her to at least sympathize with my pain and I pitied her as the twins turned rounded on her for not being enthusiastic enough about the party. _Stupid rich kids,_ I thought bitterly. Walking down the red carpeted steps, I clutch the railing like it's my lifeline. I don't want to stay on the steps all night long and I really don't want either of the twins to scoop me up for a dance. _Creeps._

I shuffle through the crowds of elegantly dressed girls hoping to score a dance with one of the guys. I roll my emerald eyes at them, stumbling in my heels as I make my way down the hall to go outside to clear my head. The cool night air feels refreshing against the bare skin of my arms and legs as the wind blows through my dress and the smell of the cherry blossom trees calm my frazzled nerves. Ever since I moved back to Japan things have been so hectic at home and at school that I barely have a moment to myself to reflect. "If only you were here, Grandma. You'd know what to do." I murmured wistfully, closing my eyes tiredly and I sighed heavily under the weight of the thoughts swirling around my mind. My heart twinges painfully with longing for the past. Not wanting to deal with my dark thoughts, I pull out my phone from my clutch and turned on my Spotify playlist to listen to some music. The soft sound of a piano begins to play and I relax as one of my favorite songs begins to play, preparing to sing a long with the singer.

 _ **When I look at my life,**_

 _ **Wanna see my life shine on the dancefloor,**_

 _ **But I won't get it right until I stop asking why,**_

 _ **And just let it go,**_

 _ **Sometimes I take a look at my life,**_

 _ **I take a look at my life and say oh, oh,**_

 _ **Wanna get it yeah, gotta get it,**_

 _ **Don't need a pot of gold,**_

 _ **Looking for the rainbow,**_

 _ **To break the storm inside of me,**_

 _ **Th** **e rainbow to take the clouds that are hiding me,**_

 _ **All I want is someone to heal the heart of me,**_

 _ **The rainbow, it could be the start of me,**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm down on my luck but I'm still looking up,**_

 _ **Got a way to go, gotta follow my gut,**_

 _ **Can't get stuck in a rut, I've been there before,**_

 _ **Right now there's a road up ahead,**_

 _ **And it's dangerous oh, oh,**_

 _ **Fear's gone, it's my marathon maybe I'm getting close,**_

 _ **Looking for the rainbow,**_

 _ **To break the storm inside of me,**_

 _ **Th** **e rainbow to take the clouds that are hiding me,**_

 _ **All I want is someone to heal the heart of me,**_

 _ **The rainbow, it could be the start of me,**_

 _ **Looking for the rainbow, everywhere that I go,**_

 ** _Even in the shadows, I'm looking for the rainbow,_**

 ** _When I'm at the end of my rope,_**

 ** _There's a destiny though it's meant for me_** ** _,_**

 ** _If I let it be..._**

 _ **Looking for the rainbow,**_

 _ **To break the storm inside of me,**_

 _ **Th** **e rainbow to take the clouds that are hiding me,**_

 _ **All I want is someone to heal the heart of me,**_

 _ **The rainbow, it could be the start of me,**_

 ** _It could be the start of me,_**

 ** _It could be the start of me._**

"Wow..." I stiffened, turning around to see Kaoru with a dazed look of wonder on his face. He was leaning against the side of the doorway with his arms crossed as if he'd been there for awhile, and I paused my phone before it could start playing something else. "That was really good," he complimented me, his amber eyes studying me like I'm the most interesting thing he's seen all day. He frowns, stepping towards me with concern, "...are you okay, Amaya?"

I tilt my head confusedly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're crying."

I blink confusedly and lift my hand to touch my face, confirming Kaoru's observation at the feeling of wetness on my cheeks. Geez, I didn't even realize I was crying up until now. Guess I'm more messed up than I originally thought. Grandma always did say that I needed to better hide my emotions, but then she said that it was one of my better qualities. Being able to wear my heart on my sleeve.

"Guess I am," I freeze and inhale sharply as he shortens the distance between us. He hesitantly, almost shyly, raises his hand and wipes away my tears. "Thanks." I whispered shyly, my heart pounding at our closeness and I shiver as a chilly wind breezes past us. Kaoru reaches forward and I flinch as he wraps his arms around mine, rubbing them together to heat up my arms a bit and I slowly relax against his gentle hold. For a moment, I almost forgot that not long ago I wanted to strangle him.

"...do you want to talk about it?" Kaoru asked me gently and I sighed heavily, leaning into his warm touch. As much as I don't like him, when am I ever going to get another chance to be held in the strong arms of a handsome boy like this again? Because despite how insufferable he is, Kaoru Hitachiin is one of the handsomest boys I've ever laid eyes on in my life.

"No offense, but I don't know you well enough to share my secrets with you, Kaoru. But thanks for the offer." He nodded in understanding, resting his head on top of mine.

"If you need anything, I'm here for you." He reassured me, lightly rubbing soothing circles against my bare back and I chuckled wryly.

"I thought I was just your pretty little doll?"

"Well, dolls need to be taken care of, too." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice and I snorted. "But seriously, if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask. I'm here for you, if you'll let me." I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

"You sound just like Tamaki." I teased.

"That's just mean." I couldn't help giggling. "How did you know I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?" he asked seriously, and I ignore him and pull away to walk towards the door. I stop when Kaoru's hand reached out and grabbed mine keeping me in place. "Amaya, can you tell us apart?"

I glance over my shoulder, locking eyes with him before answering honestly, "I've been able to tell you two apart since middle school." With that being said, Kaoru releases my hand and stare at me in astonishment and I take that as my cue to head back inside.


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting Conclusions

**A/N: Hi everyone, so here's chapter two. I hope you guys like this story so far and don't be shy in sharing your thoughts with me through reviews or pm's. Oh, and I made a mistake with Amaya's hair in the last chapter. Instead of it being caramel colored her hair is actually dark brown and blonde Ombre, where it's dark brown from her roots before it changes to a dirty blonde color the rest of the way. I know it's a bit confusing, but I'm working on a cover page that'll show Amaya's character design.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of the tv show characters, I only own my OC's including Amaya, her family, and any other OC I incorporate into this story.**

* * *

 _Recap_

 _"That's just mean." I couldn't help giggling. "How did you know I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?" he asked seriously, and I ignore him and pull away to walk towards the door. I stop when Kaoru's hand reached out and grabbed mine keeping me in place. "Amaya, can you tell us apart?"_

 _I glance over my shoulder, locking eyes with him before answering honestly, "I've been able to tell you two apart since middle school." With that being said, Kaoru releases my hand and stare at me in astonishment and I take that as my cue to head back inside._

 **Amaya's P.O.V.**

After I left Kaoru outside, I found a secluded classroom to hide in for the rest of the night and decided to call a close friend for some advice. If Tamaki needs me he'll call me. Correction, Kyoya will call me while Tamaki runs around like a headless chicken trying to find me. "Hey, Armina, what's up?" I ask brightly, trying to mask how lonely I feel. I sit down on one of the empty desks and begin untying the straps to my heels.

"You sound like you're five seconds away from crying," Armina pointed out and I mentally groaned in defeat. _How does she do that? I can't keep anything from her!_ I thought, frustrated. We grew up together for most of our lives in Africa on her family's animal preserve since our fathers' are best friends. They were so close that they not only went into the same profession together, but they also met their wives and got married together. "Spill."

"Oh, you know the usual. I feel like a fish out of water at Ouran Academy, people freak me out, one of my best friends is an idiot and I miss home, my best friend and my grandma." I answer breezily, slipping the heels off my feet and sighing in relief.

"People are more complicated to deal with than the animals, that's not anything new so suck it up, buttercup," She snaps bluntly and I roll my eyes at her response. _Leave it to Armina to downplay my problems._ "Secondly, I warned you about his idiocy, but did you listen? No...you just had to befriend the crazy rich prince charming wannabe," She teases and we burst into giggles. I introduced Armina to Tamaki the first time he came over to our apartment, when she called for our daily facetime and needless to say, it was one of my most treasured memories.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for lost causes." I replied sarcastically, sitting crisscrossed to get more comfortable on top of the desk. They're very uncomfortable to sit on.

"You're homesick which is to be expected after you just moved to Japan, even if it's not your first time living there." She explains distractedly, the sound of faint barking and light scolding could be heard in the background. _She most be out walking her pet dog Jasper around the preserve._ "You're surrounded by fancy shmancy rich kids from filthy rich families, so it's only natural that you would feel out of your element at Ouran Academy, I mean you did attend their middle school for a year."

"I guess it was wishful thinking on my part that they would mature in the years I was gone," I sighed, wincing as I begin removing the multiple jewelry pieces in my Ombre hair that's being held up by a lot of bobby pins up in an intricately loose braid with clear jeweled branches in my hair, giving me the look of a princess. _Ugh, stupid Tamaki._

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

"You know, just the kids in general," I said awkwardly, wincing as I untangle a particular knot of hair wrapped tightly around the last sparkly branch in the dirty blonde portion of my hair. As she continues I pull out the bobby pins from my hair.

"Well, for a moment I thought you were referring to a particular set of people and if you were, I would've assumed you met the Hitachiin Twins based on how much you talked about them, when you came back from Japan," Armina replied slowly, as if speaking to a slow child. "In fact, if I had to guess since you never outright admitted it, you had a pretty big crush on one of them despite how messed up they were, right?"

I was about to reply when the door to the classroom was thrown open by a frantic Tamaki Suoh, panting as if he just finished a long marathon. I sighed as he explained how the club's elaborate plan to help another rich couple was about to make or break it and how he wants me to be there as support for moral support. I follow him out of the classroom barefoot to the balcony. If Tamaki notices my messed up hair and lack of footwear he doesn't mention it to which I'm grateful. "I'll have to call you back tomorrow."

* * *

 **Amaya's P.O.V.**

The clear nighttime sky is a dark blue color, dotted with a few twinkling silver stars and the cherry blossom trees stand tall in the courtyard. The pink petals on the trees seem to glow in the dark and a gentle breeze blows through them, carrying them to drift about the wealthy couple standing in the middle of the courtyard under a bright spotlight as all eyes are on them. I don't envy them one bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to begin the dancing for this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki proclaimed, motioning towards the couple with his arm. The girl in the pretty blue dress that I saw with Haruhi on my way out earlier gasped in surprise, and I smile as the tall guy with her gets on one knee holding out his hand for her to take.

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" She gasps, blushing a bright pink that I could see from all the way up on the balcony. I lean against the stone railing as the wind blows my wild hair behind me, resting my chin up with my left hand and waiting with bated breath for her answer.

"Yes." She whispers, smiling as if she was the luckiest girl in the world. _And what girl wouldn't consider her the luckiest of them all, because what girl doesn't want to be stared at by the boy she loves as the most precious thing in the world?_ _I wish I had a boy who looked at me like that._ Classical music drifted out from the ballroom and the lovestruck couple began to dance, oblivious to their captive audience as more cherry petals floated around them in their own peaceful waltz.

"I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you and I want you to be my wife." The boy's voice whispers carried on the wings of a chilly spring wind. Amaya almost didn't hear it if not for her strong sense of hearing and her smile widened at the romantic scene in front of her.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki exclaims, effectively ruining the peaceful atmosphere that held Amaya captive since she was standing to his right. Haruhi had to duck under his long arms to avoid being hit by Tamaki's gestures as she was on his left.

"And now it's time to announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru declares into a microphone with a mischievous expression, sneakily holding a banana peel behind his back as he stood to the right of Tamaki and beside me. I stood up instantly on high alert, watching as the couple seemed to snap out of their trance and look up at us curiously.

"Congratulations, Princess Kasugazaki Kanako!" Kaoru announces into an identical microphone with a matching expression, standing to the left of Tamaki beside Haruhi hiding a similar banana peel behind his back. _That can't be good_ , I thought uneasily.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king!" Hikaru added and I stared amusedly at the pleased smile on Tamaki's face. He almost seems to be glowing under the silver moonlight.

"You ready?" He teased and I roll my eyes. _What a flirt._

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru states, grinning at the horrified expressions on the king and the newest member of the host club. I raise an eyebrow at the twins' antics, leaning against the railing to watch how this spectacle would play out and secretly glad that I wasn't in her position.

"Kyoya-senpai did say that a little accident before the end of the night would make things more interesting." Both brothers said to themselves, shrugging amusedly at the audience's squeals excitedly.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi retorted, glaring at the twins exasperatedly.

"If you do it we'll cute your debt by one-third." Kyoya bargained without looking up from whatever he was writing on his clipboard and I snorted as she considered this.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek..." Haruhi concedes begrudgingly, moving walk down the stairs to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Hey...you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey speculates, tapping his chin thoughtfully and they all stiffen, varying looks of horror washes over their faces and I facepalm at Tamaki's overreaction. _Boys can be so extra sometimes._

"What?" Tamaki yelps, fear lacing his voice and I gawk as he leaps down the stone steps. "Wait, Haruhi...!" Tamaki screeches, slipping on a banana peel and accidentally shoves her into Kanako. As a result, Tamaki accidentally forced Haruhi to share her first kiss with another girl in front of her fiancée. Thankfully, the boy takes it in stride like a champ and chuckles nervously as both girls leapt away from each other with similar expressions of embarrassment. _It's not the most perfect happily ever after, but I guess it'll do for them_ , I thought smiling fondly at the happy couple and laughing as Tamaki begs Haruhi for forgiveness, whom ignores him and stalks away from him. _That's my dear friend for you, and he wonders why I won't let him help me with my love life._

I slink away unnoticed by everyone to go get my things and I call my dad to come get me, rather than wait for Tamaki to give me a ride home. I'm too tired and emotionally drained for this, and all I want is to curl up in bed to sleep for a hundred years. Unbeknownst to me, I miss the questioning and concerned looks from two brothers. One who looks at Amaya with longing and wonder while the other stares in curiosity at the girl, who seems to occupy his younger twin's every thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Physical Exams

**A/N: Hi everyone, so here's chapter three. I hope you guys like this story. I apologize for not updating this in so long. It's been a heck of a school year and I haven't had any spare seconds to sit down and work on this in forever. Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of the tv show characters or songs I use and please excuse any foul language I use in this fic. I only own my OC's including Amaya, her family, and any other OC I incorporate into this story.**

* * *

 **The Following Week** **Amaya's P.O.V.**

Kyoya suggested that the host club take advantage of the warm weather to entertain the ladies outside, which Tamaki readily agreed to. The courtyard was alive with the sounds of birds chirping in the lush, pink cherry blossom trees of Ouran Academy, crystal clear skies with fine tables decorated with lovely flower arrangements and chairs set up. It looked like a fairy tail tea party straight out of a storybook. Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins were dressed as waiters and the rest wore different robes of varying colors and sandals.

I know this because Tamaki begged me to join them for tea today, his reasoning being that since I ditched him without warning before the official ending of the party last Friday I could make it up to him by making an appearance. I argued that there was no point in me lingering at the school after Haruhi's kiss and I was physically and mentally tired from the torture he put me through before the party, and seeing no point in staying I opted to go home. He pointed out that I hid for most of the party in a classroom badmouthing him-how he knows this I'll never know-to Armina, instead of spending time with him. I agreed to surrender as long as Tamaki swore to no longer kidnap me at the end of the day to visit the host club, which he agreed to.

So here I am, watching Kyoya at his table single-handedly charm the panties off his customers and advertise host club merchandise to eager fans, whom wanted nothing more than a piece of them for themselves. "All beauty is fleeting...just take a look at these cherry blossoms, you'll never be able to see them this vibrant again and that's why I've compiled these picture books capturing the everyday beauty of each host member. If you ladies are interested in buying all four of them, I'll discount the set for you." Kyoya said cheerfully, smiling delightedly as the two other girls at our table leapt out of their seats to buy them. _He's really good at this_ , I thought.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins deadpanned, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with their hands on their hips. I sink into my chair hoping to go unnoticed by the ginger pair and not end up being their plaything for the day as per usual.

"But I have to wonder..." Hikaru wondered, looking at his twin brother curiously.

"...when did he have time to take pictures of us?" Kaoru asked, speaking to none other than his twin. I internally sigh in relief. It's been increasingly difficult to avoid them, since we're in the same class together with Haruhi. Ever since the party, I've had the distinct impression that I'm being watched in class. Haruhi only confirmed my suspicions a few moments before the club started when she asked me what was up between me and the twins.

Hoping to sneak away unnoticed by Kyoya, I slid out of my chair noiselessly and made my towards the school rather than stay and be bored out of my mind as Tamaki entertains a bunch of lovesick girls. _I know I sound like a jealous girlfriend, but honestly what's the point in sitting around watching one of my friends flirt with the female population at this school and not get a chance to spend time with him? I have better things to do with my time than sit around and silently envy the girls who spend more time with my best guy friend._

Unfortunately, Kyoya has the ears of a bat. "Amaya, need I remind you the promise you made to Tamaki?" He inquired haughtily, smirking at having caught me in the act of escaping and drawing the twins' attention towards me.

I glare at him in annoyance. "Yeah, but obviously he's too busy to make good on his end of the bargain. What's the point in spending time with Tamaki when he's too preoccupied with his own thing to notice I'm around?" I snapped bitterly, louder than I meant to be. Kyoya's expression softened and I turn away from him not waiting for his excuses, probably something like Tamaki's priority is towards his customers and since I refuse to request him I shouldn't complain.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous," Hikaru teased, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pinching my cheek affectionately. I scoff, shrugging his arm off me and shoving past Kaoru who appeared behind us.

"You don't know any better because you don't know me!" I growled, pinning him with a glare that sent him back a step. Not meeting Kaoru's concerned expression, I make my way towards Haruhi for some peace and quiet. Already I could feel some of my anger slowly dissipating after my outburst and being replaced by guilt. _It's not his fault I'm so lonely and my best friend doesn't have time for me._

I greeted Haruhi with a tired smile, which she returned. Before I could strike up a conversation with her, a familiar ginger twin wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on top of mine soothingly. "So Haruhi and Amaya, have either of you selected your electives for the upcoming term?" The Twins inquired curiously, my outburst momentarily forgotten.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru suggested.

"I don't know..." We trailed uncertainly.

"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense," Hikaru stated, offhandedly.

"We are in the same class together." The Twins pointed out mischievously, glancing at Tamaki with devious expressions and I roll my eyes exasperatedly. _Here it comes in three...two...one..._

"Listen Haruhi and Amaya, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" Tamaki hollered, grabbing us by our shoulders frantically. _It's not like I willingly choose to hang out with them, dimwit._

"Who are you calling shady?" Hikaru protested.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, Boss!" Kaoru retorted.

Tamaki gasped in realization. "Yes...that's it. Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and lead a wholesome life!" Tamaki cried, gesticulating wildly as Haruhi and I stare at him in disbelief. _I need to make better friends._

"Who are you calling daddy...?" Haruhi asks, disturbed.

"So do it! Change back! Change back now!" Tamaki demands, his left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"You don't have to rush things she's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru reassures him nonchalantly.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru added by way of explanation.

"Physical...exams?" Haruhi murmurs softly, realization slowly dawning on her and I nodded, faster to it.

"That's right I forgot all about it." Kyoya stated quietly.

"Then that means there's no doubt, they're gonna know I'm really a girl." Haruhi said with a contemplative expression on her soft features. _Seriously, how hasn't anyone else figured it out yet?_

* * *

 **Two Days Later...**

"So what's the deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about? What do they do here at Ouran for physical exams, anyways?" Haruhi asks curiously, her and I following the twins through the crowd of students in class A headed towards our respective clinic. There were many students going in to the clinics at the same time, it was a miracle no one got lost on their way there.

"It's no different from any physical exams you'd have at any other school," Hikaru says, smiling over his shoulder at Haruhi.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru adds fondly, smiling at Haruhi in amusement.

"You're right, I didn't think about it that way." She chuckles with relief.

"Because everything is different for rich people," I grumble, not noticing the curious glance from Haruhi. We stop in front of tall, pink double doors similar to the host club room's and wait to be admitted entrance. The doors swing open with a bright light only to reveal two long rows of doctors in white lab coats on the right and nurses in pink uniforms on the left. They welcomed us with overly cheerful smiles that seemed fake.

"What the-?" Haruhi sputters, completely bewildered by the scene in front of her.

"No one ever listens to me." I whisper under my breath, watching the nurses and doctors warily.

"It's just a regular physical exam." Kaoru shrugs, following Hikaru off to the side.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin Brothers, please follow us to take your height measurements." A nurse said brightly, leading them towards one of the many stalls set up in the room. Another nurse came and took Haruhi away, leaving me completely alone in a sea of students, doctors and nurses. _Great, now what do I do? I've no idea where that nurse took Haruhi. It's unlikely anyone's going to notice me any time soon,_ I thought glancing around the room uneasily and everyone seems to already have an assigned physician attending them. I decide to stick with the twins, following the Hitachiin fangirl crowd to their stall not knowing where else to go, and somehow I make it to the front of the crowd.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru states, shrugging out of his blue uniform jacket and white shirt unperturbed in front of everyone. I stare incredulously as the girls gasp and shake with anticipation at the thought of seeing the host club twins half naked.

"We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru adds, equally calm as he takes his shirt off and I face palm at the loud squeals from the love-struck girls around me. They're completely at ease with the screaming fan-girls all tripping over themselves to get a better look at their unblemished torsos. _Huh, they must not get out very much with how pale they are,_ I thought tilting my head to the side curiously.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru," Hikaru protests softly, holding Kaoru the way one holds their lover. I frown disgustedly at their brotherly love antics, and the squealing only increases in volume behind me.

"What's the problem? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." Kaoru chuckles demurely, and heat rushes to my cheeks causing me to look away uncomfortably. _What do they see in them? This is just too disturbing to watch._ Without warning the fan-girl crowd surges forward, shoving me into the direction of the twins and after an explosion of pain everything goes dark.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I groan, wincing in pain as my back is pressed against the hard floors and itchy red carpet, and a heavy weight presses down on my chest making it uncomfortable to breathe. Blinking my eyes open, my vision is temporarily blinded by a mass of curly brownish-blonde hair and I stare in surprise as the mound of hair shifts to reveal a pair of incandescent forest green eyes framed by long, dark eyelashes looking back at me. For a moment, my breath freezes in my throat as they narrow in confusion before widening and flinching away from me, taking the heavy weight and warmth that was pressed against me with it.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru's worried face suddenly appeared in front of me, tilting my head from side to side to check for any injuries. I nod, pulling my face away from his hands to push myself up to a sitting position only to feel a strange wetness on my forehead. Lifting up a hand I touch the spot curiously, wincing at the tenderness and I freeze at the sight of red when I pull my hand down.

My voice sounds distant when I speak. "What happened?" I ask confusedly, briefly skimming over the concerned faces of the girls and the nurse to get a glimpse of Amaya hiding behind her with a panicked and guilt stricken face. That's when I notice the trail of blood dripping down the side of her face and I lurch to my feet towards her, almost tripping as I scramble over to her side. She flinched shyly, taking a step back only to realize there was nowhere for her to go and everyone was staring at us with concerned and confused expressions.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly, noticing the shallow cut on the side of her temple and I gently brush a stray strand of her messy hair out of the way of the blood. A pang of sympathy stabs through my stomach as she stiffens, peering around the room and nodding shakily at being the center of attention.

Our nurse makes her sit down in a stray chair despite her protests. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to-ow!" She hisses as the nurse dabs antiseptic on the cut and bandages it up. She proceeds to make Amaya drink some water and some pain reliever before turning to me, wiping away at the blood and giving me a small icepack to put on the dark bruise forming there.

Hikaru holds out my white shirt for me to put on. "The girls got really riled up by our brotherly love," Hikaru explained guiltily, glancing at Amaya sympathetically as the girls apologized profusely. She smiled awkwardly, reassuring them that she was fine and that she knew it was all an accident. "They shoved Amaya forward so hard that she barreled into you. They must've pushed her really hard because she bumped into you headfirst with enough force to draw blood." It took a moment for my mind to connect the dots and my stomach sank with guilt. _We took the game too far and someone else got hurt because of it._

"We should apologize to her," I suggest to Hikaru, staring at Amaya guiltily and I blush under his suspicious look. "You know, because of how crazy the girls get when they see us shirtless." I reason, hoping it was enough to satisfy my twin. Ever since the host club's party, Hikaru and I have been talking about the conversation I had with Amaya on the balcony Friday night. Specifically, the part where she told me that she could tell the difference between us since middle school. He wanted to corner and interrogate her, whereas I've been wracking my brain like crazy trying to remember ever seeing her in the past with no luck.

Hikaru gave me a sidelong glance, smiling mischievously. "Or maybe you just don't like the idea of anyone messing with our doll." He teases, chuckling at the pink blush on my face. I fumble to come up with a refutable retort but by the time I do, Hikaru is already making his way towards Amaya with the same smile on his face he uses when he wants to torment someone. I pale, leaping after my brother to keep him from embarrassing me.

 **Amaya's P.O.V.**

"Hi, Ama-chan," Hikaru greets me, ignoring the star struck stares of the surrounding girls as he stops in front of me. I stiffen as the girls around me go silent and I lower my head, letting my long hair hide my blushing face. Kaoru was right behind him, biting his lower lip nervously, causing red flags to go off in my head. _He's never so much as looked at me without the usual haughty smirk, much less greeted me with such familiarity. I thought he'd be more angry that I accidentally hurt his twin. I don't know how to feel about this._

"Uh...hi?" I said shyly, slumping forward to make myself smaller. I bite my lower lip and wrap my pointer fingers around my long hair nervously. I chance a brave glance at Kaoru as he gingerly holds a small ice pack to his forehead. "How's your head, Kaoru?" My voice is louder than I meant for it to be in the hushed silence.

"It's okay." He reassured me, smiling sheepishly and I nod awkwardly. Cue awkward silence.

"You took quite a hit," Hikaru burst out, his voice booming in the silence. He suddenly leans forward and I gasp, his face inches away from mine and I lean away to put some distance between us, which prompts his familiar teasing smirk. "Tsk. Tsk. No need to be so shy around close friends, _Ama-chan_ ," He teases, his voice dropping an octave lower at my nickname. His mischievous amber eyes-so similar to Kaoru's-darkens, taking on a golden tint to it as he cups my face in his hand gently, tilting it up slightly so that I'm looking up at him. I swallow thickly, unable to hide as he pushes my hair behind my ears and ghosts his lips beside my left ear. " _Kaoru_ and I would hate it if something bad happened to our precious _doll_." He whispered sly, putting emphasis on Kaoru's name and brushing his lips against my cheek as he pulled away. My voice died in my throat as I lower my head, my heated cheeks blushing so furiously that it felt as though my face would melt into a puddle.

"Hikaru, stop teasing Amaya. She's been through enough," Kaoru reprimanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his twin brother. Hikaru glanced at him with a knowing smirk, crossing his arms in amusement. Noticing the look on his brother's face, Kaoru scratched the back of his neck nervously. "What?"

"You've giving _our_ doll an awful lot of attention lately," Hikaru pointed out, grinning as Kaoru sputters in protest. "I've seen the way you stare at her during class and how you your eyes always look for her in the hallways." _I knew it_. "I'm starting to think you might be catching feelings for our feisty little doll." _EH?_

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Kaoru shouted defensively and everyone stares at him in surprise. I stand up shakily, ignoring the crushing pain in my chest and make my way to one of the nurses as the two brothers continue to argue among themselves.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm not feeling so well, may I go home? My head hurts," I said shakily, forcing myself to refrain from running away. I don't want to make anymore of a scene than the Hitachiin Twins already have. The nurse smiled pityingly and nodded, handing me a dismissal note and wishing me a healthy recovery. "Thank you."


End file.
